The invention refers to a valve consisting of a drive part and a valve part wherein the valve part has a valve block with at least one outlet opening as well as a movable tappet, wherein the tappet is in operative connection with the drive element moved by the drive, and the tappet, depending on its position, opens or closes the outlet opening.
Above-mentioned valves are widely known, for example, in the form of spool valves. Skillfully, the arrangement is chosen such that the tappet is guided on the valve block. Depending on the position of the slider, the at least one outlet opening, located in the valve block, is opened or closed. For the movement, in particular the linear movement of the movable tappet, a drive element of the drive is provided, wherein the drive requires, of course, the appropriate power. Typically, as a drive, for example, a solenoid, and as a drive element the armature or the armature rod of the solenoid is used, without restricting the invention thereto.